


Boy don't cry

by sakurakjh



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 21:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14529195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakurakjh/pseuds/sakurakjh
Summary: She said boy don't cryIt's a beautiful night





	Boy don't cry

****Jaebeom looks himself in the mirror for the nth time and decides he is ready, he needs this.

  
Then his eyes dance to the other figure, wine velvet dress cinched in the hourglass figure, covered with black leather and wearing fishnet stockings, large pink locks bouncing with every movement and light peachy makeup with blue lenses, a black chocker decoring her neck.

  
Jaebeom reaches out and touches her reflection slowly and shaky, afraid she would never leave his side. Sitting down in the bed, he stares at all her things and his. The difference and contrast between his leather jackets and her faux dresses. He stares at her again, drinking the whole image. All the things that had lead him here, tonight.

  
He takes his phone and keys and goes outside the apartment following her lead, down that street to the parking lot his car is. He gets in the car ignoring the stares she's getting. He thinks about what he will be doing. What would his boyfriend think of him once he gets to know her. But she says what she always says. Don't cry.

  
He drives all the way downtown to the club he told Jinyoung he would be at. His eyes meeting her blue ones once in a while trough the mirror. She is always so deceiving, her whole story and life is such a lie. All she conveys is a lie. She's made out of her own lies. Yet she's always so calm, like nothing can brother her. And maybe nothing can actually brother her, because she's above it all.

  
Once he arrives he parks the car and goes inside to the music and people dancing in the center of the club. He walked to the bar and ordered for a drink, she winked at the bartender to get it for free.

  
Staring at the dance floor where all the figures melted into one solid mass moving at the beat of the music, she remembered the first time she was at the club, dancing with a stranger and getting dragged into a private booth to make out.

  
Jaebeom drank the margarita in one sit and stared at the entrance, waiting for Jinyoung to go in. But she wanted to dance and remember her first times, so he gave in.  
He danced to the soft beat that was being play, forgetting about everyone else, he started to remember when all this started. How everything seemed so fake back then, so fabricated.

  
The first time Jaebeom let himself be indulged into her ways, going into a not so good bar downtown and saw her dancing to strangers who did everything to get her in their beds, but Jaebeom always ran away with her before it could happen.

  
One hand touches his waist and hugs him tightly into a body and Jaebeom recognizes Jinyoung strong arms, passing his around Jinyoung's neck staring at him.

  
"Hey there pretty" Jinyoung moved the pink locks away from Jaebeom face staring at his now blue eyes that sparked with the light eyes shadow he decided to wear tonight.

  
"Hey there handsome" His voice was soft and chocked because of the burn the margarita had left in his throat. Jinyoung passed his arms around Jaebeom waist feeling the velvet dress; dragging him outside the dance floor to a private booth where they hugged for a while.

  
He had been always afraid to show this side of himself to Jinyoung. They met in college and started dating after the graduation. But Jaebeom keep the closet full of pink fur and black fishnets locked away in his apartment. He locked all of her away in his heart too. She was build up in the lies and hopes he would be more pretty one day. That he would also receive compliments like girls did. He wanted to feel like that too sometimes.

That's when she came around and she was everything Jaebeom wasn't. Dan king to strangers and kissing people he wouldn't kiss. But he didn't need her anymore. Not with Jinyoung.

  
"She's gone" Jaebeom said once he looked at Jinyoung's eyes again. Jinyoung smiled making his eyes crinkle a little and left out a laugh.

  
"I'm glad you don't need her anymore" Jinyoung passed his hand along Jaebeom pink hair and to his cheeks, cupping Jaebeom's face with his two hands and kissed him softly and reassuring.

  
"I'm glad you didn't ran away" Jaebeom smiled while his face was still in Jinyoung hands.

  
"Why would I leave when I have the best boyfriend and the prettiest girlfriend?" Jinyoung laughed a little and Jaebeom pouted but hugged him anyway.


End file.
